


Rooftop Chat

by petrichxr



Series: Mutual Hesitation & Silence [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichxr/pseuds/petrichxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he looked out over the city, watching as the clouds continued to darken as the light behind them finally faded. He pulled his knees up to his chest, arms wrapping around them. The air was quiet around him. Peaceful. He enjoyed this time of day most. He didn’t need to handle any responsibilities and could just take a few minutes to himself. They were far and few between and he took them when he could. He’d never tell anyone he relished in them. Guilt tended to wind up when he though too long on that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Chat

The day had been long, the evening longer. It’d been one of those dismal days where it didn’t quite rain but it sprinkled and the clouds were dark and ominous. Clouds seemed to press down around the houses that lined the streets. Colors seemed a little brighter against the backdrop. Most were inside, curled up relaxing or getting ready for bed. But Gunter chose to sit out on his roof instead.

Nadette and Lana had been put to bed not long ago. Or rather Lana had been put to bed. Nadette was old enough that she didn’t require anyone to tuck her in per say, but she did enjoy when he’d stop in and tell her goodnight and kiss her forehead.

Now he looked out over the city, watching as the clouds continued to darken as the light behind them finally faded. He pulled his knees up to his chest, arms wrapping around them. The air was quiet around him. Peaceful. He enjoyed this time of day most. He didn’t need to handle any responsibilities and could just take a few minutes to himself. They were far and few between and he took them when he could. He’d never tell anyone he relished in them. Guilt tended to wind up when he though too long on that fact.

For now he’d happily sit in the quiet and observe the sky shift. The clouds give way eventually, the mist ceasing and the moon becoming visible. It’s bright and casts a glow down upon the world. He admires the way its light bounces off the river in the distance.

A noise sounds behind him and he blinks, head turning towards it. The window adjacent to where his own sits opens and a familiar head of blonde hair pokes out of it. She spots him sitting there and quietly pulls herself out onto her own roof. A moment later she jumps the tiny distance to his and walks over, taking a seat beside him.

A few times a week this was their routine. He’d sit outside, rain or shine, and she’d come and join him. They usually sat in silence, sometimes sharing stories about something important that had happened. But they didn’t make meaningless chatter. It wasn’t how they were. Annie mirrors his stance, resting her chin on top of her knees. She’s closer than usual, her arm brushing his with ever intake of breath. He doesn’t mind.

“Long day?”

It’s a simple query but he doesn’t know how to answer it at first. Yeah he’d had a long day. But when did he? Most days he was running errands for the house as well as making sure he went to school when he could. He picks at the cuff of his sweatshirt and gives a small nod. 

“Mn.”

She nods in return before they lap into silence again. He turns to look at her, wondering if he should ask about hers. He takes in the way her body sits, the relaxed nature of her shoulders, the slight droop of her eyelids. She looks tired more than anything.

“You?”

She gives another nod, her eyes slipping shut as a small breeze blows through. It blows tendrils of her hair around her face. A sigh is pushed through her nose a moment before she opens her eyes again. Not for the first time does he notice that she stands out so brightly against the dark. Where he blended in with his darker tones, she was like a moonbeam personified.

His gaze shifts back towards the river across the way. The moonlight is bouncing off the ripples created by the wind. If he lived closer, perhaps he would be sitting and viewing it from that rock he liked to sit on instead of from his roof. But he knows that if he wasn’t around if his sisters woke up they’d panic. He couldn’t take the chance that Nadette would leave the house looking for him. Not at night.

“You haven’t been at school all week.”

She’s not looking for an explanation. Annie wasn’t one to pry into his life when it came to such matters. She knew how hard he had it looking after his sisters and the house. School was never exactly a priority. And when he did show up most of the time his work hadn’t been completed and if it had it was only subpar. He was smart when he applied himself but when you didn’t have enough time in the day applying yourself got tossed to the wayside and you did what you could just to get something handed in.

“Armin’s been collecting the work for you. Said he’d bring it over at the end of the week and help you with it.”

A smile tugs at Gunter’s face. Armin always did have a habit of helping to try and keep him on top of school. ‘Don’t want you falling behind,’ he’d say whenever he showed up. He was appreciative of course but couldn’t help feeling guilty now and then. After all, the other was going out of his way and adding more work to his already large workload by helping Gunter with the homework.

“Tell him thanks.”

Annie turns her face to look at him, cheek pressed into her knees.

“Why don’t you come to school and tell him yourself?”

He meets her gaze for a moment. Neither says a word but they both knew what the other was saying. After a moment he sighs and nods his head slightly. He’d try at least. No guarantees but he’d make an effort to show up one of the next two days so that Armin wouldn’t have to go to the opposite end of town just to deliver his school work. Seemingly pleased with his answer she offers a tiny smile. It’s a private sort of thing, one that she doesn’t show often but he feels that usual strange fluttering in his chest that comes along with it every time he’s on the receiving end.

Turning her eyes to faze across the way at the river herself she waits a moment before pushing herself up to her feet.

“You’re sisters will be up early.”

He knows she’s telling him to go to bed but doesn’t actually speak the words. Not that he needs her too. The intent is clear. He offers her a nod and watches as she turns and jumps back to her roof. He watches as she swings herself back into her room. Before she closes the window, Annie looks back at him for a moment, making brief eye contact before she shuts it and pulls the curtains closed.

Gunter himself watches the window for a few moments longer. He can’t explain why exactly but he always feels lighter in a way after talking to her. Even if their talks were more about each other’s presence more than anything. His eyes drift back out over town one last time before he himself stands and makes his way off the roof into his own room.


End file.
